


In Darkness

by NightOfTheLand



Series: Under the Sun [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Curses, Demons, Dub-con Vampire Feeding, Flashbacks, Incubus!Roger, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Suicide, Siren!Freddie, Vampire!John, fairy!brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: John knows Roger is the one for him, he knows it in his dead unbeating heart that Roger is the only one for him. It doesn't help that the incubus reminds him so much of a lover long dead.~~Or Vampire John and his Incubus lover somehow make it work





	In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment in this series. There is a plot forming here, it's not just mindless sex, though I'd be okay with that too. 
> 
> As always, mind the tags!

John woke as the sun was setting. It wasn’t unusual to wake alone, his lover being fully capable of going out into the sun and running errands to keep them both alive. He sighed, dragging a hand down his face, sprawling out on the double bed they shared. Roger’s pillow had gone cold so he must have been up for a while. The niggling in the back of his brain told him it was time to get up now that it was safe with the sun now down. It hadn’t always been like this, he had once enjoyed the sun on his face, warming lovers’ skin as they lounged in the tall grass, hidden from view. He sighed closing his eyes a small smile turning his lips up as he lay back trying to recall his dream. 

_ Wheat golden locks were spread around his cherubic face, his ocean blue eyes reflecting the sky as he gazed at John with such adoration it made his chest feel tight with an emotion he identified as  _ love.  _ John brushed a hand across smooth bare skin of his love’s chest, drifting down to rest of the softness of his belly, enjoying the softness of his lover’s body. “Ro,” he murmured around a smile.  _

_ “I love you, John,” his lover whispered, leaning in for a kiss.  _

_ Their lips met and warmth filled his body, warmer than the sun-baked earth they lay on, warmer than their skin in the bright rays, filling John with warmth only love can bring. “Roen,” he whispered against parted lips, rolling on top of his lover letting their hips grind together, hard bare cocks pressed together, gasping into each other’s lips.  _

“Oi, sleepy head!” 

Roger’s voice snapped him from his memories and he opened his eyes to stare up into those familiar ocean blue eyes that now glowed with ethereal magic, honey wheat tresses tied up in a knot on the top of his head, as the incubus threw himself on to the bed making both men bounce just slightly. 

John couldn’t stop his smile as he looked up into the face of his past that was beaming down at him with all sorts of exuberance. A happy smile graced his love’s face that reflected the sparkle in his eye that had nothing to do with his magic. 

“Sun’s down! Time to get up!” Roger said, crawling over John so he was straddling his waist, looking down at him with such love it made John’s non beating heart clench. 

He couldn’t help but reach up for his love, cupping his face, stroking his thumbs over soft cheeks in an unusual display of affection, his heart still full of feeling from the dreams of the past. “I’ve all I need here,” he rasped pulling Roger down to kiss him. 

The incubus gasped into the kiss, letting his lips part, tongues tangling together, John letting his hands smooth down Roger’s body, coming to rest on the blond’s hips, holding him in place as they ground their hips together, clothed and covered cocks pressing together with each lazy thrust of hips. “Charmer,” Roger said into the kiss, his hands drifting down John’s body and under the bed blankets, down naked skin to cup John’s interested cock. 

John moaned, hands tightening their hold on Roger’s hips, the calloused palms of his lover’s hands causing him to shiver at the touch, just the way he liked it, firm on the up stroke, a thumb ghosting over the leaking slit, light in the downstroke. He could sense Roger’s magic in the air, feel it thrumming under his skin, buzzing in the back of his head. 

“Rog,” he gasped, feeling that familiar burning in his belly, moaning when Roger drew his hand away. 

“Gonna blow you,” the incubus murmured, pressing one more kiss to John’s lips before sliding down the vampire’s naked body, pulling the blankets away to expose him fully, his cock weeping steadily against his lower belly. 

“Fuck, John, I love your dick,” Roger said bluntly, cause John to huff out an almost incredulous laugh at the comment, that turned into a moan as Roger swallowed him down whole, the blond’s nose pressing to the thatch of hair covering John’s groin. 

“Oh fuck!” John threaded his fingers in Roger’s hair, tugging the blond locks from their messy knot, to cradle the gentle curve of the other man’s skull. Roger moaned around him and John closed his eyes to the feeling, letting his lover take what he needed, giving himself over to the feeling of Roger’s mouth on his cock, sure hands fondling his balls, a wandering finger pressing against his entrance. Between Roger’s talents and the dream he had been having John wasn’t far from coming and gasped out a warning for the incubus to only hum around the cock in mouth and swallow everything John had to give, magic zipping in the air leaving John feeling dizzy and almost breathless. 

Blue eyes stared up at him from between his legs, a self-satisfied smile on the man’s beautiful face, as Roger made a show of licking John’s cock clean. “Come up here,” John growled lacing his fingers in Roger’s hair tugging him up to kiss him, chasing the taste of himself in Roger’s mouth. Roger ground his still covered hard cock into John’s thigh, whining at the pressure. The vampire held him by the waist, licking into his mouth, encouraging him to rock against his thigh. “C’mon baby, get yourself off for me, come in your pants like the cockslut you are,” he growled into the kiss. 

Roger moaned, hips losing their rhythm and his whole body tensed and then shuddered through the blond’s orgasm, the air between them sparking with ancient magic. “John,” he breathed against parted lips, more of a sigh than a word. 

John smiled, kissing him again softly, looking up into the beautiful, flushed face of his lover. “I love you,” he murmured softly, stroking errant locks out of Roger’s face. 

The smile he got in return of blinding and made his heartache. “I love you, John,” Roger said, dropping another kiss to his lips, “But now I have to change and you have to get up because we are supposed to be meeting Fred and Brian later tonight and you said you needed to feed before we meet with them.” 

The vampire sighed and closed his eyes briefly, feeling that hunger that, if ignored, would make him do something inevitably stupid. “Okay, yeah, time to get up,” he conceded, kissing Roger one more time before letting him go so the incubus could change his now soiled trousers and pants. He watched with hungry eyes as Roger stripped down in front of him before padding off to the bathroom to clean himself up. 

John stretched again, huffing as he sat up, some nights he just didn’t feel like it. He had been on this revolving bit of space dust for longer than he could remember, didn’t he deserve a break from the monotony? Was there no reprieve from the violence of his life? He shook his head, scolding himself for thinking that. There was a reprieve but it was not a path he would be interested in taking, at least not until he lost Roger. Well, fuck, he thought to himself, that’s a morbid way to start the night. 

He dressed in his methodical way, jeans and a dark shirt, his favorite boots, fluffing his hair hoping it would do, unable to see what he looked like. The early evening passed in a blur as he stepped into the kitchen, crowding Roger up against the countertop, lips attached to his lover’s, tongues dancing lazily. The incubus had laughed as he shoved him away, with a gentle scolding chuckle, “Go feed, and don’t forget the meeting with Fred and Bri!” 

John stole one more kiss before he forced himself to leave the small homey 3rd floor flat. The night was crisp but he didn’t really feel it. More like he acknowledged it was cold and moved on. Cold nights always meant less people out and about, which meant less options for him to actually feed. He hated doing this, had since even before he could remember, but it was a necessity of life (or unlife, or whatever he was) he supposed. 

The party district was most promising, even early on a Saturday night, a gaggle of giggling girls were staggering down the street and he sighed to himself. The already bopping club was easy to slip into unnoticed. A quick compulsion of the bouncer and he was in free and clear. The smell of bodies was almost overwhelming but it ignited a primal instinct in him as he stalked the perimeter of the dance floor, head down but eyes up and watching. 

He could feel a young woman watching him from over the rim of her glass where she stood at the bar with several of her friends. She was cute, red hair stylishly coiffed, clothes tight and fitted. Her brown eyes were watching his every move. He made his way closer and she followed him with her whole body, one hip jutted forward in what he knew was meant to be a sexy pose. 

He licked his lips discreetly, feeling that ache of hunger burning in his belly tempered by his hatred of having to do this. He noted that she smelled good, like jasmine and human and sunshine. Propping himself a few places away from her at the bar he waited for her to come to him. 

And she did, a dainty hand on his lower back, warm through the layers of clothing, her nicely shaped and sized breasts pressed to his back as she leaned in to speak into his ear as to be heard over the music of the club. “Let’s get outta here?” 

John bit back a growl, feeling his fangs lengthen. The smell of her blood pumping through her veins was enough to make him crazy. But he reigned himself in for the moment. He turned to meet her eye. “Bathroom,” he said, adding just a hint of compulsion in there, and if she had really wanted to say no she wouldn’t have smirked at him and grabbed his hand, leading him off towards the dirty club bathroom. 

Inside the bathroom stall, she tried to kiss him, which he dodged, instead sweeping her hair off her neck to press his face there. The scent of human blood made his head spin even after all these years. He pulled back just enough to catch her eye again. “Don’t struggle, it’ll on hurt more,” he told her, her eyes glazing over just slightly before John leaned in again. His fangs flashed in the dim light of the bathroom, fully extended now, the girl letting out a small whimper before going limp in his arms, a blissed out smile on her face.

John relished the taste of her on his tongue, the warm vitality of this human he held in his arms, and he closed his eyes and wished it didn’t have to be like this, but still he fed. 

***

Sunglasses hid his eyes as he weaved his way through the crowd of humans heading towards the small rehearsal space Freddie had secured for them. He had made a short detour back to the flat to grab his bass and was only a few minutes late getting to this meeting/rehearsal. He could feel a slight spring in his step as he walked, the after-effects of feeding he knew, but he never got used to the feeling of ecstasy that came with every drop of blood, even if he didn’t kill his prey anymore, there was still that thrill that thrummed in his veins after each hunt. 

Reaching the entrance to the old converted warehouse he shouldered it open, wincing at the screeching of the worn out hinges, the sound assaulting his ears. Inside was warmly lit, Roger’s drum kit set up in the far corner, their amps and piano place appropriately around it. Glowing blue eyes glanced up as he entered, and his lover gave him a bright smile. 

“You look better!” Roger quipped, smirking at him, setting aside the magazine he had seemingly half-heartedly been perusing, his eyes sparkling with his not so well hidden mirth. 

John just shook his head, pushing his glasses back up his nose, hiding his red-streaked eyes that were the only indication he had fed recently. “Fred and Bri running late?” He asked in response to Roger’s quip, turning away to get his bass set up. 

He sensed more than heard Roger approach him, the incubus’s arms going around his waist. “Mmhhmm,” Roger hummed noncommittally, pressing a teasing kiss to the back of John’s neck, pressing himself against him. 

A shiver of discomfort went through John for just a moment as flashes from early danced through his mind but he shook them off. In a few hours, he wouldn’t even remember what the young lady he had fed from looked like, much less the feel of her draped across his back asking him if he wanted to go off to have sex. 

Lost in his thoughts he didn’t even notice that Roger had moved his hands from his waist to brushing the front of his jeans, and John made a slightly indignant noise. “Roger! I’m sure wherever Brian and Freddie are they will be here shortly,” he said, tone half scolding but he could only do so much to say no to his lover, the love of his life. 

“‘M sure they won’t mind a show,” Roger mumbled against John’s skin, pressing another kiss to the exposed flesh of his neck. 

John huffed out a half laugh, his hands coming to still Roger’s wandering fingers. He shifted in his lover’s hold so he could face him, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m sure Brian most definitely would, and so would I, you insatiable creature,” John said lightly, before adding in response to Roger’s pathetic groan, “Be good and I will reward you later, be bad and I will have to punish you.” 

Roger shivered at those words, his eyes flashing slightly in anticipation. “Promise?” He asked softly. 

“Of course,” John replied, leaning down to capture his lover’s mouth, lips parting as tongues tangled gently. 

There was a polite clearing of throat from their left and they pulled away from the kiss, still wrapped up in each other. Brian stood just inside the practice space, guitar case in one hand, a faint flush on his cheeks as he averted his gaze, refusing to look at the two of them in their not quite appropriate for public embrace. 

“Bri!” Roger exclaimed, untangling himself from John and flouncing over to the other man, giving him a hug. The half fairy tensed in response just slightly before returning the embrace with one arm. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he said after Roger had let him go, “Mess on the tube, of course, someone had thrown themselves in front of a train on the Circle line so everything was backed up.” 

John nodded in sympathy, perching himself on a stool, bass cradled in his arms. “Human world going to shit, innit?” He said in reply. 

Brian nodded. “It's always something.” 

The three men sat in incomplete silence as John and Brian tunes their respective instruments and Roger tapped away on the low table he was sat around, still engrossed in his magazine. It was the perfect moment, in John’s mind, each man lost his thoughts, free to be themselves as they wished, comfortable in this space with these people. He was a little worried about the half-fairy though, and kept glancing over to where Brian was frowning down at his guitar, where he’d pluck a string and then frown, twisting the tuning peg before frowning again. 

When John has first met the half-fairy he had been surprised at the other man. Just over six feet tall, Brian was not what you would expect from someone with fairy blood. At least, until you met the man and got to know him. He had an unbridled passion for animals, loved the night sky, and his music had that ethereal fae quality to it without him even trying. John knew that the troubles of the human world bothered Brian and that he wanted to help but didn’t know how. It reminded John of himself, so long ago, so naive.

The harsh squeaking of the door opening drew everyone from their thoughts and Freddie flounced in, all shoulder length hair and flashing brown eyes and soft fabrics. The siren sighed dramatically that them. “You would think, after all this time, they would know better than to use the Tube to off themselves!” He said by way of hello, “Positively dreadful, it is!” 

Out of the corner of his eye, John saw Brian flinch just slightly at Freddie’s callous words. He knew the siren didn’t mean anything by it, he was just as jaded as John felt most day, tired of the world and all its banalities of life and death. 

The singer clapped his hands together, looking around at all of them, a predatory gleam in his eyes. “Now, darlings,” he said, “who has new music?” 

***

Freddie sidled up to him after rehearsal with a knowing look on his face. “Is it him?” Freddie asked, not so discreetly tilting his head in Roger’s direction where the incubus and half fairy were laughing about something across the room. 

John gave him a droll look. “You know that it is, Freddie,” he said softly, “Don’t know how but it is.” 

The siren narrowed his eyes at the vampire who just sighed at his longtime friend, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “How do you know?” He asked, folding his arms across his chest, “Because you’ve never been this sure before despite thinking you know.” 

Heavy silence passed between them before John sighed, finally taking his sunglasses off his face to rub at his aching eyes. He could feel the niggling at the back of his brain telling him he needed to get home the sun was going to be up in a couple of hours. “I tasted him,” he said, words barely spoken but loud enough for Freddie to hear and gasp at him. “It was an accident, and it will never happen again, but it’s him,” John’s voice was firm yet quiet as he gave Freddie a warning look. 

“After all these years, dear, you’ve finally found him,” Freddie said, following John’s gaze as the vampire stared longingly at his incubus lover. “A mortal and an incubus, how much did you piss this demon off?” 

John sighed again, wishing he could break himself of that particular habit, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Apparently a lot,” he said, “seeing as she cursed me and him both.” 

The siren nodded in understand, clapping a hand on John’s shoulder in a show of support, “Whatever you choose to do, I will support you, darling, you know that.” 

“There’s nothing to do,” John gave a single shoulder shrug, “I’ve made my choice, and I will follow through with it when the time comes.” 

There was a soft sad look in the siren’s eyes that John had never seen before as the other man nodded in understanding. Freddie gave him a soft closed-lip smile, squeezing his shoulder once firmly before releasing him. “The sun’s almost up,” he said glancing at the struggling clock in the corner of the room, before calling to the other two, “Who wants a drink?” 

Roger and Brian both turned to look at him. Brian gave him an unamused look. “I think it’s high past last call, Freddie,” he said chuckling exchanging a look with Roger. 

Freddie waived a flip hand. “Not at a bar,” he said, “We’ll go to John and Roger’s, of course.” 

John felt himself sigh again, sliding his glasses back onto his face, hiding his still slightly red eyes from the world. “Of course you will,” he muttered, “Well, come on then, I don’t fancy being turned into ash because you all can’t move your asses.” 

There was general commotion as the four of them gathered final items ready to leave, making sure to lock the door behind them of course, Brian whispering a few words of fae magick to keep humans from getting too curious, before they headed off towards John and Roger’s shared flat. 

Roger tucked himself next to John, under his free arm, wrapping an arm around the vampire’s waist, pressing as close as he could to the other man while still being able to walk. John couldn’t stop the flutter of his dead heart, as the smell of his lover filled his senses, the sound of his happy laugh as he bantered back and forth with Freddie and Roger. For once he was content for the time being, wrapped up in his lover with two of his best friends by their side. 

*** 

John woke with a gasp, whole body trembling as he shoved himself out of bed and towards the bathroom. He didn’t bother with the light as he threw himself into a cold shower sobs threatening to overtake him. He would already be crying if he could but as it was no tears came despite his long dead heart breaking in his chest. 

_ The body was already going cold in his arms, blond hair spilling around him, blue eyes closed to the world never to open again. Red painted cold parted lips as John rocked the body of his lover, blood covering his mouth and dripping down his chin as red leaked from his eyes. “No,” he moaned, holding his lover close, “no, please, come back, please please.”  _

_ He looked up, red eyes shining with blood as he cried at the woman demon who appeared before him.“Why didn’t it work?” He gasped, choking on his words, heart breaking.  _

_ The demon knelt before him, reaching out to touch his lover’s cold body, and John pulled him closer staring at her with hate in his eyes. “You said, you told me it would work,” he snarled, anger rising in place of his grief.  _

_ She flipped long black hair over her shoulder and stood again, not speaking before she disappeared from view. John let out a noise of utter despair, leaning down to press his forehead to Roen’s, face crumbled in grief, the taste of his lover’s sweet blood still on his tongue even as he cradled his body in his arms, weeping bitter blood for all he had lost and all he had hoped to find.  _

Strong arms wrapped around him, shielding him from the biting sting of ice cold water. “Shh, John I’ve got you, it’s okay,” Roger’s soothing voice pulled him from his thoughts, clever fingers dancing in his hair. 

“Rog,” he choked out, shuddering in the incubus’s hold, pressing his face into his lover’s bare chest. 

“C’mon, let’s get you out of here, it’s cold,” Roger whispered, heaving him up with one arm wrapped tightly around him the other fumbling back to stop the spray of ice cold water. 

John shivered as Roger helped him towel off, whispering sweet nothings to him leading him back to the bedroom. He felt heavy, like his limbs were made a lead, like all his many many innumerable years had finally caught up with him. His 6th sense told him the sun was still out, nearing noontime, and he let Roger bundle him back in bed, pulling blankets around him and over his head like a child, breathing in the scent of his lover that lingered on the cloth. 

He let Roger wrap himself around him like a koala, relishing in the feeling of his love’s body close to him, making him warm again from the coldness of the shower. “I love you, John,” Roger whispered and those words, once spoken by a lost lover echoed back to John and he pressed his still covered face into Roger’s chest, willing long-suppressed memories to return to depths of his mind. 

***

When he woke next it was to familiar clever fingers stroking his hair, humming a tuneless little ditty, being held close to Roger’s still naked body. His senses told him it was approaching sundown, and John shifted closer, pressing his hips flush to the side of Roger’s leg, making a noise of need as his interested cock pressed to bare skin. Roger’s fingers stopped stroking his hair for just a moment, shifting so John could drape himself over Roger’s lap, grinding down on the incubus’s thigh. 

“John,” Roger murmured, the word rumbling in his chest, “Will you fuck me?” 

John pulled away from his lover to look him in the eye, memories of his nightmares and his past fresh in his mind as he stared into that loving face, so full of Roger’s adoration for John. The vampire shook his head. “No, I won’t fuck you,” he said softly, leaning in to drop an almost chaste kiss to Roger’s pouty lips. “I want to make love to you.” 

Roger shuddered against him, his eyes going wide at those words. Something John had never said to him, and for a moment the vampire regretting opening is tratorious mouth. The blond incubus blinked away what John was pretty were tears and laced his fingers in John’s hair to pull him close. “Make love to me, John,” he said softly, voice catching as he asked something John knew he had never asked anyone before. 

The vampire captured his lover’s lips again, in a slow kiss that soon turned filthy as their tongues tangled together, warm wet slide making Roger moan into the kiss. John fisted a handful of Roger’s hair, holding him in place, pulling just slightly at the locks before breaking the kiss. “On your front, baby,” he whispered, tapping Roger’s side lightly indicating that he should roll over. 

Roger complied, flipping onto his front with nary a complaint, pulling a pillow down to press his face into as John stroked a hand down the smooth line of his back. “Look at you,” he said softly, moving himself to kneel between Roger’s spread legs, “So beautiful, just for me, no one else gets to see you like this, no one else gets to taste you the way I do.” 

“No, no one else does, John,” Roger gasped out as John kneaded the pale flesh of his ass. The vampire spread his lover wide, eyeing Roger’s furled hole before leaning in to lick a stripe across his hole, moaning into the sharp taste of his lover. Roger twitched under his ministrations, moans rising in pitch as John licked into him, tongue pressing past the tight ring of muscle, making the incubus shudder under him. 

“John, please, need more!” The incubus moaned, reaching a hand back for him. John laced their fingers together, pressing his face between the swell of Roger’s ass cheeks, letting just a hint of fang scrape sensitive skin, making Roger moan louder. He loved doing this to his love, loved the taste of him on his tongue. 

“Come for me, come on just my tongue, Rog, I know you can do it,” John said against the skin of Roger’s ass, lapping at the now wet and fluttering hole, hands holding the man’s cheeks apart so he could dive back in, fucking the incubus with his tongue. 

Roger let out a high pitched moan, hips stuttering as John pressed his thumb to the blond’s perineum, and he came, cock untouched. This didn’t stop John, who pressed a finger in alongside his tongue, from continuing his ministrations. He scraped his fangs against skin again listening to the sharp hitch of breath, before he pulled back to press a gentle kiss the small of Roger’s back. 

“What do you want, baby? Want me to keep licking you, you taste so good, or do you want me to finger you,” he twisted the single finger he had pressed inside his lover making Roger moan and press himself back into the touch, “Or do you want my cock?” 

“Oh, fuck, John, your cock, I need your cock inside me, please,” Roger all but begged, voice high and breathy from pleasure, head hanging between his shoulders, hair over his face. John dropped another kiss to his skin, nipping lightly making the other man shiver. 

“Okay baby, let me get you ready,” John said, pulling away just long enough to find the half-empty bottle of lube they kept on the bedside table. Roger whined at the loss before gasping when John presses two lube coated fingers back inside, twisting them just so to find his prostate. “Take my fingers so well, Rog, open up so nice for me. Fuck, you look so pretty like this, being fingered open, so needy for a cock to fill your needy hole,” John rasped as he stretched his lover open, pressing a third finger into the willing body below him. 

“John, please, god, fuck, please I need your cock inside me, need you, stretch me open fill me with your come,” Roger babbled, arching back into John’s touch, whole body trembling from effort, his magic snapping in the air around him like a lightning storm.

John withdrew his fingers, leaning up to whisper in Roger’s ear, “Want you to ride me baby, can you do that?” 

Roger let out a low groan pushing himself up so they could rearrange themselves. John sat back propped up against the headboard, knees drawn up fro Roger to lean on if he wanted, while Roger knelt over his weeping cock. The blond met his eye and held eye contact with him, glowing blue to vibrant green, as the incubus lowered himself into his vampire lover’s cock. Both men moaned at the feeling. John has forgotten how incredible this position was, Roger was so tight around him. So warm. So pliant. 

John held his lover steady with a firm grip on the blond’s hips, shifting them just so, encouraging Roger to wrap his legs around John’s waist, as he sat up holding the slighter man right in his lap. “You feel so good, Rog, fuck me, so right,” John whispered into the long hair as he pressed his face into the crook of Roger’s neck smelling him, the scent making him even harder than he already was. 

“Wanna ride you, wanna fuck you hard,” Roger bit out trying to adjust himself so he could get his legs under him, turning his head to capture John’s lips in a biting kiss, desperation humming under his skin. 

The vampire held him steady. “Let’s go slow tonight, let me make you feel so good, just rock for me baby,” John sais into the kiss, fighting the urge to fill his words with just a touch of his own magic. But he didn’t have to, Roger sighing and shifting his hips just slightly, gasping at the feeling of John moving inside him. Together they rocked into each other, slow and sweet and it didn’t take long before Roger was moaning with every shift of hips, his fingers tangled in John’s hair. 

“John,” he gasped out, “Please.” 

John nodded, knowing what Roger needed, wrapping his arms around his lover to switch them again, Roger flat out on his back, legs up over John’s shoulders and he thrust into him. The incubus cried out, his magic zipping down John’s spine in a pleasant tingle. “Gonna come in you, fill you up, make you mine, only mine, no one else’s, you understand Rog? Just mine,” the vampire growled, eyes flashing as his thrusts sped up, hips moving in an unnaturally fast pace making his love howl in pleasure as he hit his prostate with every thrust. 

“Yes, yours, fuck me, fuck fuck, John, fill me up, want your come, oh fuck, touch me, please!” Roger gasped out between sobs of pleasure, his face red, eyes wet from unshed tears, body bent in half, feet up by his ears bouncing uselessly as he let John fuck into him. 

The vampire wedged a sure hand between their bodies, to stroke Roger’s cock in time with his thrusts, and soon Roger was screaming, voice pitched high and loud, blue eyes rolling back in his head as his body glowed just slightly as John muttered out “Oh fuck, Roger,” and came inside the incubus, Roger following a second after, come hot on John’s hand as he stroked him through his orgasm. 

They lay still, tangled together for several breathless moments before John pulled his softening cock from Roger red puffy used hole. The incubus sighed in discontent before wincing as John helped him lay flat against the bed, rubbing his sore hips and back where he had been bent in half. Roger cast him a blinding smile, face still flushed but vibrating with energy. “That was amazing,” he said, reaching up to pull John down to him. 

The vampire went willingly, letting Roger wrap himself around him, his fingers tangling in John’s hair again. They were pressed chest to chest, ignoring the sticky mess of Roger’s come between them, and John let a hand drift down to Roger’s ass, a single finger delving between red cheeks to press against the well used hole where his come was leaking from the incubus. He teased around the fluttering muscle for a moment, feeling Roger shake in his arms before he scooped up the come that had leaked from him and pressed it back inside with one long finger. 

“John,” Roger moaned, pressing his face into the thatch of hair on John’s chest, tilting his hips so John had better access to his entrance. 

Something hot sparked through John, a memory of something long ago, wistful words spoken by a lover between sweat and come soaked sheets. He pressed his finger back into Roger, feeling how wet and open the other was nowloose-limbeded and pliant. “Love you. Mine,” he whispered into sweat damp locks, lazily thrusting his finger in and out of his lover’s body. 

Roger looked up, blue eyes hazy with pleasure and love. “Yours. I love you, so much,” he whispered back, shifting so John could feel his hardening cock against his skin. 

The vampire grinned down at his lover. It was a fine night to stay in bed after all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think about the beginnings of plot and if anything is super confusing so I can clear it up in the next part! Thanks for reading. 
> 
> (I've been thinking about writing a side part before part 1 where John fists Roger... interest?)


End file.
